


Broken Treasure

by Roxieebearr



Category: Komatta Toki ni wa Hoshi ni Kike!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxieebearr/pseuds/Roxieebearr
Summary: Takara was left again by Kiyomine as he ran to Ayako's side. Feeling abandoned again pushes Takara to finally leave for good. Kiyomine chases after him but Takara meets with a odd stranger that will change both their lives forever. Will Kiyomine get Takara back? or will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! ~I am not really the best writer so I apologize in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes! Please Enjoy! *Note I do not own and did not write Komatta Toki Ni Wa Hoshi Ni Kike! This is a story entirely made up using characters from the series*

~Takara~

He would go. Of course Kiyomine would go. To Kiyomine nothing was more important than Ayako. Takara sat and pondered this in his mind again. Takara started to wonder how many people were in Kiyomines life that were important; how many people would miss him if he were to go missing. Ayako of course would miss him and as much as Kiyomine loves to hate him so would Masaya. Masaya would probably get the entire police force involved if he had to. Kiyomine also had Reiichi and as much as he hated on him, Kiyomine has his Grandfather as well.

Takara felt a sting in his chest as the last thought rolled thru his mind: his grandmother. The last relative he had in Japan that was no longer here to comfort him. Takara's inept father somewhere under the beautiful African sky wouldn't know for weeks if something happened to Takara. No one could get in touch with him until his expeditions came to an end. Sometimes Takara couldn't even get in touch with him. He walked back toward the dorm and snow began to fall. "Ha, wonderful" Takara said aloud to himself. "Just what I needed to go with my thoughts: snow." The pain Takara felt in his chest burned, going to the dorms was supposed to help him feel better not worse.

He began to ponder this; when did he become such a weak kid? Only one thing, well one person came to mind: Kiyomine. At this exact moment Takara made a decision: he was leaving. He didn't know where or how but he was tired of being nobody to anybody. People claimed to like him but Takara felt they like his appearance more than him personally. These people would be sad at first but no one really cared. Their lives would go on and he would only be a memory to them. No one cared; not about him. The thought brought tears to his eyes. Takara was tired. Tired of crying. Tired of being left alone.

Kiyomine

Kiyomine sat with Ayako. Their house was quiet except for Ayako's laughter. "Another false alarm trick by that stupid Masaya" Kiyomine thought. "Whatever". Kiyomine decided he would stay the night at home and decided to call the dorm to tell Reiichi he was staying out tonight. Kiyomine knew he would have to tell Shorty he would see him tomorrow at school and tell him not to wait up for him. "Not like Shorty ever does what I tell him anyway" thought Kiyomine. As the phone rang for what seemed like forever, Kiyomine started to think about Shorty. He found himself doing this more and more recently.

Something about Shorty's last expression to him started to make him antsy. Reiichi would pick up the phone and Kiyomine would ask if Shorty had come back already. Reiichi would make some stupid joke and Shorty would be in their room, probably struggling with some Physics question. It had been more than 40 Minutes since they had parted and the dorm was only a 30 min trip by foot from where they where hanging out. Kiyomine started to feel his heart beat faster. He knew it was stupid. "What the hell I am getting worked up for?" he thought.

The phone rang. Reiichi picked up and Kiyomine told him, "I'm staying home. Do you know if Shorty returned yet?" Reiichi responded sarcasticly, much less to Kiyomine's amusement. "You know what? I'll tell Shorty myself" Kiyomine said. Reiichi said, "Could you hold on a second? Be right back." "I guess" Kiyomine responded. The irritating dorm waiting song rang in his ear over and over. Kiyomine waited patiently eager to hear from Shorty's voice himself. Something in Shorty's expression last he encountered him wasn't right. The music disappeared and Kiyomine heard a voice ask quietly, "Hello?" "Shorty!" Kiyomine yelled with anticipation. He was relieved now that it was Shorty on the phone.

Of course it was Shorty on the phone. What was he thinking? Shorty would never go back to his house or stay out late; not with all the hoodlums who always tried to pick him up. The thought momentarily infuriated Kiyomine. But before he could say anything, Shorty started talking. "Reiichi told me you were staying out Kiyomine. I won't wait up so don't worry about me." There it was. The pit in Kiyomine's stomach he felt earlier. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out ."Shorty you ok?" he asked. The question sounded forced and a bit cheesy so Kiyomine decided to throw in a little tease so he didn't sound suspicious. "You're not gonna cry cause you gotta sleep alone tonight, right?" There was a long silence. "Kiyomine, you stupid sister complex asshole" Takara screamed and hung up.

TAKARA

Takara was packing his last few shirts when there was a knock on the door. He slammed his suitcase closed and shoved it quickly under the bed. Reiichi was at the door and told him Kiyomine was on the dorm phone for him. Reiichi told Takara that Kiyomine was staying out at Ayako's house tonight and Takara felt a sharp uncomfortable pain in his chest, but smiled and laughed it off. Another Kiyomine and Ayako complex joke, he thought. Takara picked up the phone and that same harsh voice Takara had come to love shouted "Shorty". Takara answered in a quiet "hello" but Takara had already drifted back into his thoughts, "the voice he came to love?"

All at once his emotions came crashing down. He loved him. It was so clear to him it hurt. But what hurt next was the realization that Kiyomine would never see him that way; he would love Kiyomine forever by himself but he would never be Kiyomine's most treasured person. Takara snapped back to the call as Kiyomine seemed to be asking if everything was ok. "Everything okay over there?" Kiyomine asked. This made Takara break into a sudden sweat. Kiyomine always knew when something was wrong with remained silent. How would he end this call without him knowing?

But Kiyomine's next question would help with that little problem. "you're not gonna cry cause you gotta sleep alone tonight, right?" There was a long silence. Takara thought for a minute. There was only one way to make sure Kiyomine didn't come back to the dorms tonight and the words rolled of his tongue. Without leaving any doubts in Kiyomine's mind, Takara cleared his voice and said it as clear as he could "Kiyomine, you stupid sister complex asshole" and he hung up. Takara went back to his room and pulled his suitcase out once more. He threw the last of his belongings he needed in his suitcase and closed it.

Takara looked around the room one last time. He left all his books and other pointless stuff here, but that was all that would be left of Takara's life and presents in this dorm. He glanced once over at Kiyomine's side of the room and his eyes landed on Kiyomine's bed. How many nights did he spend not even sleeping in his own bed he thought? He walked over swiftly and sat down on Kiyomine's bed letting his head fall slowly to the pillow. Takara knew it was a bad idea immediately. The tears stung his eyes faster than he could close them. Knowing how he felt made his resolve to leave harder than he could imagine.

Takara started to realize the fact that the last memory Kiyomine would have of him would be there spat on the phone. Takara convinced himself that it was for the best. Kiyomine would probably come to hate him anyway. This just made it easier. He decided to lay in Kyiomine's bed until it was time to leave, enjoying every last scent he could. Everyone would be sleeping by 12:00 and he could sneak out after. It was 11:30 now. That gave him 30 minutes to say goodbye to everyone in his head. He was leaving he thought as once again tears stung his eyes. This was final. This was his goodbye.

~ The Next Day ~

KIYOMINE

"Damn Shorty" he thought. Kiyomine would tell him off harder today than he ever had. Not only was sleeping hard because his favorite pillow was not with him but he was so pissed about their last few words. Ayako's car came to a rolling stop at the entrance of the dorm. Kiyomine decided to come back to the dorm before classes and kick Shorty right outta bed. He hugged Ayako goodbye and stormed for the entrance. The minute he reached the door something was off to him. Takara's name plate and his name plate were gone. "Those damn assholes" Kiyomine thought to himself. He would hunt down whoever took them later and get their name plates back.

But a much worse feeling came as he opened the door. Everything and anything that belongs to Shorty was gone minus his books and school uniform. On his desk lay two notes: one addressed to the school as a resignation letter and the other to Kiyomine. Kiyomine ripped the letter open immediately. To his shock, the note only had one word "Goodbye". Kiyomine felt his knees buckle. He managed to keep himself standing and not fall. Kiyomine stood straight up and stormed to Reiichi's room. "This is a joke" he thought. A sick joke getting back at Kiyomine for their stupid spat they had on the phone.

"Takara probably went to see his beloved Okuno Senpai" he thought. The idea made him wild with anger. Shorty was his to tease, his to sleep with, his to argue with. Kiyomine approached the door and slammed on it. Reiichi opened it rather surprised to see Kiyomine back so early. "What's wrong" Reiichi said. "You know exactly why I'm here! Where is Shorty?" Kiyomine asked aggressively. Reiichi looked at him confused and glanced at Okuno who just shrugged. "He isn't here" Reiichi said. Upon hearing that, Kiyomine began to sweat. Where was he? Did he leave? Was Shorty... gone?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

TAKARA

He spent the night at home. It was quiet. As the sun was just peeking up, he knew he wouldn't stay much longer. "This is the first place they'll look", he thought. He sat once more at the kotatsu in the middle of the room soaking in the last seconds he had left here. Sitting on the kotatsu in front of him were the letters he had written to his father and two childhood friends. He kept the letters short; not as short as Koyomine's letter though. "Kiyomine" he thought. His name swirled in his head. The thought made his heart ache. As Takara started to wipe his eyes, he stood up, grabbed his bags and bank book and walked to the door. He turned his head for one last look and said, "goodbye" as he closed the door behind him.

Takara arrived at the train station. It was a bullet train traveling to the farthest areas of Japan. He hadn't decided on where to go exactly; just as long as it was far away. "I'm gonna see the world" Takara thought. He looked in his bag and saw the only electronics he was taking with him: his phone, which he swore would stay off except for emergencies, the camera his dad gave him and the watch he received from Kiyomine. He grabbed the watch and gazed at it for a second. "I should get going" he thought. Takara placed the watch back in his bag and started walking to the ticket booth.

"One ticket, please" said Takara. The lady at the ticket booth gave him his ticket. "Thank you" he said. Takara walked over to the tracks and waited quietly. He looked around. Only a handful of people were boarding the train next to him. One was a harsh-looking man, maybe in his 30s dressed in a flashy suit with what looked like his secretary by his side. "I wonder if his wife knows" he thought. On the other end was an older looking couple, probably going home from visiting family. Everyone else there were average-looking people in there late 20s or so. Takara looked like he was the youngest person as he boarded the train. He glanced once more at the platform. Somewhere deep down in the pit of his stomach he was wishing someone would come screaming after him telling him to stop. "What a stupid thought. What is this a movie?" Takara said out loud to himself as the doors closed. "No one even knows you left". He stared out the window as the train departed.

KIYOMINE

"He was here!", thought Kiyomine as he climbed through the window at Shorty's house. He could feel his presence. "Anything?!" came a voice below him. Kiyomine was standing on Reiichi's shoulders to reach the window. "I don't know" Kiyomine yelled back. "I'm going inside. I'll unlock the door for you". As Kiyomine pushed the window open, he fell into what looked like Shorty's room. He looked around. The room was a bit disheveled. Kiyomine knew Shorty must have been here going through his personal belongings. Kiyomine cursed to himself. "Dammit! If only I went back last night!" he shouted out loud. He knew something was wrong but was pissed about Shorty's last remark on the phone.

Kiyomine walked down the stairs and towards the front door. He turned the knob and let Reiichi and Okuno senpai inside. "Thanks, Kiyomine. Shorty here?" asked Reiichi. "No" said Kiyomine. "We should split up and search the house." Reiichi noticed Kiyomine's hands clenched into fists. "Okay. We'll split up. Okuno senpai and I will go upstairs" said Reiichi. "Who put you in charge?" smirked Okuno senpai. Reiichi grabbed Okuno senpai by the shirt and dragged him upstairs. "We'll let you know if we find anything" shouted Reiichi from afar.

Kiyomine started his search on the lower floor. He walked into the dining room first. At first glance, he noticed three envelopes sitting on the Kotatsu. He immediately ran over and thumbed through them. Kiyomine noticed the one marked "Dad". "Shorty left a clue for his dad?" he thought. The thought infuriated him. Why would he leave a note for his dad who always abandoned him, telling him where he went but not him? He pondered this thought for just a moment. Kiyomine did abandon him yesterday and before that more times than he could count. He blamed Shorty for Ayako's accident and said to his face multiple times how she was most important and "nothing else mattered".

The guilt he felt washed over him. Did he ever tell Shorty that he treasured their friendship? "Friendship?" Kiyomine tasted the word in his mouth. "No. It was more than friendship," he thought. He didn't have a word for it but to him Shorty's existence was like air: natural and he needed it to breath. Kiyomine was going to find out where Shorty went and drag him back. He looked down at the parchment; it was water stained. "Tears" said a voice. Kiyomine jumped into the air. Reiichi's voice from behind him startled him. Reiichi and Okuno were looking over his shoulder down at the letter. "Mind reading it out loud for the class, Kiyomine?" said Reiichi. "Dear Dad, I have decided to leave school. I am sorry I didn't keep my promise to graduate High School. Both being in this house and being in the dorms became too painful to bear anymore. The idea of being left behind anymore scares me to the point that I feel like I am breaking apart. Kiyomine will probably call you before you even read this but I wanted to be the one to say "I'm leaving". I don't know when I will be back but I will contact you sometime in the future. Takara."

The letter ended the last words floating in the air like lead. "What happened last night?" said Reiichi, the first words spoken after 3 min of silence. Kiyomine sat and explained the occurrences of the night prior. He explained how him and Shorty where out together; how Masaya had called saying some ridiculous story about how Ayako was in a marriage interview; how he got up and dashed off to get home as soon as he could after telling Shorty what happened. The expression on Shorty's face as he took off. Kiyomine talked about the phone call they had and the note he found in his room. They all sat in silence. The guilt was flooding them. They all knew Takara had a complex but that he believed he would never be someone's treasured person. They all just believed he was strong enough to carry through.

"We need to call Masaya and Ayako, Kiyomine" Reiichi said fast. Kiyomine gave Reiichi a mean glance but said nothing. He knew he was right but to get Ayako involved in a schoolboy dispute annoyed him and having to ask Masaya for help annoyed him even more. But Kiyomine knew Shorty wasn't completely helpless. He had money and half a brain so he could get far and fast. Kiyomine had to act fast. He was going to find Shorty drag him home and torture him for the rest of their lives.

TAKARA

It was cold. Takara didn't even know exactly where he was in Japan but it didn't matter. There was a post office and government building and that's all he needed for his passport. He knew he would need to find a place to stay which would be another obstacle. Although he looked young, he was 17 and had his ID. All he needed was a story to evade all the "why are you all the way up here?" questions. Takara sat in the government building waiting for his number to be called. As his number was called, he grabbed the paperwork and started filling everythng out. He had finished the paperwork rather fast. It was surprisingly easy and fast to get a passport especially since he was picking it up in person.

His number got called and he finished the legal stuff and handed to the clerk. "It'll be three days until you get it." said the clerk. "Thank you" he said. "Hmmm, now I just need to think of an alibi" Takara thought. "I'll say that I'm visiting my grandmother here before going to fly to see my dad in Africa who's on a job" he thought. People seem to ask lots of questions about his dad's job but that was easy to explain because that part was true. His next mission was lodging for the next few days he would find a place to stay and then book a ticket at the airport. Takara walked out of the building and walked to the nearest lodge. "Well here we go" he said. He entered the lodge.

KIYOMINE

Kiyomine sat in his brother's office impatiently. He seemed to be taking forever. "Does he not realize Shorty may be bordering a train this very second?!" he thought panickingly. As Kiyomine sat in self agony, Masaya opened the door and walked in followed by Reiichi. "Takara has not boarded at any major train stations or taken off from any large airports" said Masaya. "THEN YOU AREN'T LOOKING HARD ENOUGH" Kiyomine shouted back at him. "But.." Masaya continued. "I have the best and most trusted men I know looking at the others. If he boarded a train we will know, okay?" said Masaya.

Kiyomine looked at him. The one man in the world he hated more than any other and sighed. "How long?" Kiyomine asked calmly. "Well", Masaya continued, "that depends on how smart Takara is" he said. "He knows you have family in the police force. I am sure it won't be easy" said Masaya. Kiyomine sunk in his chair. "Shorty was dumb but not stupid" he thought. "He would have figured at least that out" he continued thinking. Masaya stood over Kiyomine and said one last thing before leaving the room. "I said hard. NOT Impossible." Masaya turned and walked out of the room.

TAKARA

Takara was at his 4th hotel. They all turned him away for looking like he was 13! They also told him to go home. "13?! For gods sake he was 17!" Takara thought. He stood outside determined to make his way into a room if his life depended on it. As Takara looked down to the ground a man approached him. "You seem to need some help" the man said. Takara shot his head up and saw the same sharp man dressed in a flashy suit he saw board the train with him. "Well, if by help you mean stop having all these check in clerks deny me a room because I look 13 when I am actually 17 then that would be great" Takara said, looking back down at his hotel map. He expected the man to move on after his little outburst but the man didn't move. "Well if you don't mind providing a favor for me then I will be glad to help."

Takara looked up at him in confusion. "If it's a favor to help you in the bedroom then sorry to disappoint but I am a man so please look elsewhere". The man didn't move. He just looked down at him slightly confused for a moment but quickly gained his composure. "Nothing like that" the man chuckled in his surprisingly smooth voice. "I own a small clothing line for both boys and girls. If you would be willing to take some photos as a model for me so I can present them at my meeting in a couple of days I would call us even. There is only 3 sets of clothes for boys and it does not have to be anything professional; just some quick shots" the man said. Takara looked up at him again. He had modeled before and thought that one favor evened out the other. He stuck out his hand and agreed to his offer.

As Takara checked into his room there was a quiet knock on the door. The woman who seemed to be the man's secretary came with 3 packages. Takara opened the door and greeted her. He found out her name was Sakura and she came with the clothes for him to try on for tomorrow. Takara took the clothes, shut the door and went to bed. He decided he would try on the cloths tomorrow for tonight he was exhausted and needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipitorwhipit.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

KIYOMINE

A whole day passed before Kiyomine heard any news. He slept at the station not wanting one second to pass in case they received any information. The minutes had drifted into hours and the wait made Kiyomine restless and irritable. As if answering his terrible mood, Masaya walked quickly into the room. Despite Kiyomine's hatred for his brother, he knew Masaya was the only one who could track Shorty down. The thought made Kiyomine pissed. "He boarded a train to Chuson-ji" said Masaya. Kiyomine's clenched fists relaxed. He stared at his brother for only a second before the questions flew out of his mouth one after another. "Where the hell is that? When did he leave? How do I get there now?" Masaya looked at him clearly having more bad news to go with it. "We have on record he applied for his passport and bought a plane ticket for tomorrow to America."

Kiyomine felt like he was punched in the gut. If Shorty traveled to America then there was no way to find him there. "I needed to get there now" Kiyomine thought. As soon as the thought entered his head, Masaya handed him a train ticket. "Here. Get your coat. We're leaving" Masaya said. Reiichi and Okuno Senpai stood up grabbing their tickets and started following him out the door. "I don't need you to come!" Kiyomine shouted. However, this time Reiichi put up his hand. "Kiyomine, listen. Takara is obviously not himself right now.

If your convincing doesn't bring him back, we'll need an adult with authority to bring him back anyway so we can talk some sense into him." Kiyomine stood for only a moment longer cursing Reiichi's logic trying to come up with a reason he didn't need them to come along. "How do you always end up convincing me?" he said. They smiled at him. "Alright, fine but let's go. We're wasting time. We need to follow them to the car." They arrived in the station with minutes to spare and boarded the train together. There was almost no one getting on with them. Where could Shorty be?

~Takara~

It was an easy job. Takara dressed in one set of clothes, posed for pictures, and then undressed for the next set of clothes. Rinse and repeat. Compared to the modeling job this was cake. The guy whose name I found out was Hayato was easy to please. He just wanted basic shots to show off the clothes, curves and features. When they finished taking pictures, they simply shook hands and Takara left the room. Hayato worked out that they would check out the same day so it didn't seem suspicious. Takara thanked Hayato again. He shook his hand, which was surprisingly clammy and cold.

Today his passport would be ready and tomorrow he would be on a plane to America. Takara figured this would be the best country to get himself established. He had never been to America but he believed he knew enough English to at least find a place to stay. Money was not his problem. His looks would probably be the worst part though since he looked like either a 13 yr old boy or a young girl in most people's eyes.

"That's what adventure is all about" he thought. He sat once again in the government office and waited about 20 min until they called his name. Takara grabbed his passport from the clerk, thanked her politely and left. Takara spent the rest of the day checking out local stores and eating food only available in this region. He had some of his favorite Japanese dishes too, not knowing how abundant they would be in America. By the time he finished, he decided to walk back to the hotel to burn off some of the food he ate. In a couple of hours he would wake up get on his plane and leave this place behind.

~Kiyomine~

The train pulled into the station just after 9pm. "Shorty's probably staying at a local inn" thought Kiyomine. Getting them to open their books would be simple since as much as he didn't want to admit it, Masaya was with them. They drove hotel-to-hotel but Shorty's name did not appear. The group decided he must have gone under an alias in case he would be tracked by Kiyomine. Masaya started describing him to the clerks instead of using his name. Just as Kiyomine was starting to lose hope in this plan, one of the clerks shed some light. "Oh yeah, I remember him! We turned him away because we thought he was only 13" said the clerk.

Kiyomine would put that on the list of things to torment him with for the rest of his life. "Thank you for that. It means a lot" said Kiyomine as he walked out. They continued to drive hotel to hotel. Kiyomine couldn't handle seeing turning heads anymore and decided to wait in the car until they came out. "Anything? A lead? Something?" shouted Kiyomine. "We're trying" said Masaya. Kiyomine started thinking to himself. "The rest of our lives" he said it out loud. The words hung in the air. Kiyomine couldn't understand why he would think that him and the Shorty would be together "forever". They were friends in school sharing a dorm. They would be separated in 2 years time. Why did Kiyomine keep insisting the rest of their lives?

He just didn't get it and as he grew more frustrated, he saw Reiichi running back to the car. Something in Reiichi's expression made Kiyomine's heart leap into his throat. Kiyomine knew they found him. They found Shorty. He was going to see him; well probably see him sleeping since it was very late after all. "Kiyomine, he seemed to check in with a mysterious man one day ago. They have two rooms and Masaya is finding out which is his room," said Reiichi. Kiyomine burst from the car and as he reached the door, Masaya came out with a room key in his hand. This was it. The wait was over. Shorty was in his grasp and nothing was going to stop him from going to him immediately.

Kiyomine grabbed for the room key but Masaya stopped him. "Kiyomine, listen please. I know I tease you a lot and I won't deny that but please listen to me if just this once. Takara is obviously unstable, well more than usual. Anyway, be careful how you talk to him" said Masaya. Kiyomine just glared at his brother but wouldn't waste another minute arguing with him. "I got it" Kiyomine said and grabbed the key, room 214 "Figures he would get a room with our room number from the dorm" Kiyomine thought sarcastically.

When they reached the room, they opened the door quietly. They didn't want to startle Shorty to much since he would already be in a panic when he saw them. Kiyomine stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the distinct smell of Shorty's shampoo. The scent filled his nose and instantly calmed his nerves. He walked in slowly. The lights were off and the room was quiet. Did they miss him again? "No" he thought. Takara's plane is tomorrow morning. He would surely sleep here tonight.

Kiyomine clicked the light on first relived briefly to see all of Shorty's luggage but quickly worried again when there was an empty bed. "He's not in," Kiyomine yelled to the men in the doorway. Kiyomine walked from item to item in the room till he found the airline tickets. He proceeded to tear them up angrily. "You know they can print them at the airport dummy" said Reiichi but Kiyomine ignored him. "Like hell Shorty's going to America!" he thought. Kiyomine looked around once again as he saw the camera shorty's dad gave him. The room plate to their room and lying beside it tucked gently in shorty's shirt the watch Kiyomine gave him. The thought infuriated him, "If you were gonna miss me so much then why did you leave you damn shorty?" he said.

The only other things left in the room where three weird packages on the ground. Kiyomine inspected them but found they were empty with just a strange logo on the tops of each package. Masaya looked down over Kiyomine and a strange look took over his face which quickly turned to panic. "We need to find Takara now" Masaya said urgently. "Those logos on those clothing boxes are linked to a series of missing persons and human trafficking cases" said Masaya urgently. They all sat in the room too shocked to talk. "We believe the group lures people to model in these clothes and if the pictures get a good response from the possible buyers they abduct and sell the victims."

Kiyomine's knees almost buckled again. Forget going to America to stop Shorty, if he was sold to the buyers, Kiyomine would never see Shorty again. As that last thought crossed his mind, the air seemed to leave his lungs. Kiyomine jumped up and ran to the door and out of the hotel. He began franticly running calling for Shorty. His voice was getting more and more desperate with each yell. Kiyomine ripped his phone out of his pocket and began calling Shorty. Every call he made went straight to voicemail. "Pick up, pick up, pick up. Damn it, Shorty! Turn your damn phone on already!" he yelled. Finally to his surprise the phone began to ring. Takara was here in this town somewhere in more danger than he knew. Kiyomine ran at full speed up and down every road willing him to pick up.

~Takara~

Takara decided to take the long way back. This town had magnitudes of parks, lakes and temples and instead of sleeping in a quiet hotel room, Takara decided to waste some of the evening taking in the sights. He decided to go thru memory by memory and slowly release them into nature so he would not have anything holding him back. He thought of the earliest memories of his mother. Warm and sweet; he thought of how in love his father was, never away for more than two weeks; always coming home for holidays and birthdays. He thought of her funeral and the endless stream of tears and the horrible goodbyes as his father left him.

He thought of his grandparents; the love they showed him, hot meals and endless boundless love for him no matter the trouble he would get himself into. He thought of his grandmother's funeral, how he didn't shed a tear; how he had to arrange the whole thing; how his idiot father didn't even come home for it. He thought of his childhood friends; the adventures they had and the time they helped him get through. He thought of the dorm; the guys he met and the classes he took.

He thought about the time he was a substitute dorm head and how crazy life had become since being there. Some of Takara's most incredible memories had happened at the dorm. At the end he thought as much as he willed himself to not let him enter his thoughts again, Takara thought of Kiyomine. He loved him and now he knew it. Takara wished he could have been there in the time of Kiyomine's life he needed him most, but no matter how much he willed it, Ayako would always be his savior; his loved one, Kiyomine's treasured person.

Takara thought of his own name: "Takara" meaning, "Treasure". Takara laughed to himself. How ironic this situation is and proceeded to moved forward. Takara had one sudden last thought. He felt the need to do something as he turned the final blocks toward the hotel he decided to turn on his phone. He needed to call his house and leave a message for his dad so at least when he's not home, Takara's dad could hear his voice. Takara thought that was at least more than his dad gave him. As Takara's phone turned on, it rang almost immediately.

Takara stopped and stared at the name Kiyomine. A million thoughts ran through Takara's mind. "Wait for it to end? Answer it? Ignore it?" Takara stood frozen as he lifted the phone up and put the receiver to his ear. He would not talk but would listen to Kiyomine yell at him one last time. "Shorty!" he heard. Kiyomine's voice was harsh and rude like it always was but Takara could already feel the tears sting his eyes. "Where are you? I am looking for you now. You are in danger. Please don't argue with me. I am here in Chuson-ji. Just please tell me where you are."

Takara stood stunned. "Kiyomine's here?" he thought. "How the hell did they find me here in the middle of nowhere?" he continued. One name popped into his head: Masaya. Of course they would be here. Takara had to plan fast but just as he decided to turn and run, that same harsh voice echoed down the street from him. "Shorty!" Takara looked up like a deer in headlights. Kiyomine turned the block and was running towards him. "I have to run" Takara said seemingly cemented to the ground " I have to run" he kept saying but as the thoughts swam in his mind, the sound of a van screeched behind him and the doors flew open. The familiar feeling of cold clammy hands covered his mouth and pulled him inside. The last thing Takara remembered was Kiyomine shouting his name and a black bag going over his head.

~Kiyomine~

He picked up. Shorty picked up. He could hear the faint sound of his breath on the other side of the call but was not talking "Shorty! Where are you? I'm looking for you. You're in danger! Please don't argue with me. I'm here in Chuson-ji. Just please tell me where you are". Kiyomine was desperate. He could hear him breathing almost reading his thoughts through the receiver. Takara was planning an escape with or without his belongings. He turned the corner and his breath stopped in his chest. Takara was there less than a mile away standing at the end of the road. Standing staring at his phone "Shorty!" Kiyomine yelled again.

Takara's big eyes snapped up and they locked gazes. "I need to run" he said. Kiyomine ran faster "I need to run" he repeated. Kiyomine was running faster so he would get to him first. But ultimately Kiyomine would not and did not get to him but only watched in horror as a white van pulled up and screeched to a halt behind Shorty. The last thing Kiyomine saw before the van door closed was the face of a slimy looking man and a bag going over Shorty's head as they sped off down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipitorwhipit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING *CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE SCENE* *If this TYPE OF MATURE CONTENT makes you uncomfortable please do not proceed*

~Takara~

The damp, cold floor felt like ice. Takara woke with the same bag over his head from before. "Where am I?" he thought. "A basement floor maybe?" Takara was tied up. All he could do was listen as he heard a muffled conversation. "Boss, I know you got some good prices for this one but seriously, that guy was running towards him. I thought you said he was here alone?" said the voice. "He WAS alone but obviously the runaway princess knights found him. But the numbers I got were too good to pass up, especially this one" he heard from a different voice. The sound of a folder dropped on the table and Takara winced. They were going to sell him as if he was their merchandise.

Takara felt sick. He wondered what would happen. As the thoughts came swimming into his mind, he heard footsteps. "Kid! Wake up!" Suddenly cold water splashed on Takara causing him to shiver. "Kid, listen up. Here's the deal. This guy wants to buy you but I told him you're a little, let's say, ferocious. He wants broken so I apologize in advance. This is usually not our style but things will be a bit unpleasant for the next day or so." The man started to unbuckle his pants and walk toward where Takara was. Takara felt his gut do flips. These men planned to take him by force. They were going to rape him.

Takara tried to scream as they tried to shove what seemed like a monster elephant pill down his throat. He kicked and screamed and clawed but their hands came down like an iron grip. He couldn't fight them off but god be damned he was going to try. They managed to shove the pill down his throat and proceeded to chain his hands to the walls. Takara shook and kicked as they tore his pants down. "Wow, he is a boy" he heard one of the men say as his head started to get fuzzy. Takara's whole body started to burn and his below started to have a reaction.

"What's going on? What was that?" he thought as his mind started to grow fuzzier. His body felt like it was on fire. "Huh. That's some strong shit. Make this go a lot easier" said the voice. Takara felt the man start kissing him forcefully and started to touch him all over his body. One man started grabbing his nipples aggressively and working his way down to his Member. Takara felt a mixture of disgust and pleasure as they continued to stroke it. "Mmmm, not bad. I might like this kid." The man kept stroking him until… "Ha ha hey, look at this. Guess he likes it." Takara came and the men laughed.

He felt disgusted with himself but even more so as he felt a cold, wet, clammy fingers penetrate him. Takara screamed in agony as the man stayed inside him with one finger and gradually moving to two and eventually three fingers. Tears streamed down his face as the mixture of shame, pain and reaction his body was having due to the drugs overwhelmed him. Suddenly the man stopped. He removed his fingers from inside Takara. What happened next would haunt Takara forever. He felt the man shove his member into him.

The pain felt like it lasted for ages. Takara lost count how many times the two men switched. The world went numb and Takara could swear he couldn't even feel it anymore. "Oh yeah. Let's come back later. Gotta clean up. Maybe grab a cold one but don't worry. We'll be back for me, sweetpie." The two men finally left. Takara stayed chained to the wall crumpled and fell to the ground crying Kiyomine's name. Crying for Kiyomine to save him. Crying to Kiyomine telling him how he loved him Crying for Kiyomine telling him he was sorry.

~Kiyomine~

Kiyomine sat impatiently with Masaya and his team. They had flown the entire investigation team here. Those men who took shorty would not be leaving this city. Not with him. Reiichi seemed to be on the phone with a million contacts at once and for the first time in a long time Kiyomine felt like a child. He could do nothing but wait; wait for results. He knew they would find them but wondered what if it's too late? "No! Shorty is strong and willed. He'll be ok" he thought. As if answering his prayer, the door opened and Ayako entered.

Ayako had a concerned look on her face. Kiyomine hated to make her feel this way again. She had not looked so upset since he was stabbed. Kiyomine knew that Ayako had grown a soft spot for both Shorty and his old man. The last thought prickled his head but he pinched himself hard. Now was not the time he thought. "The team's been searching but it seems they are dealing wit masterminds" said Reiichi. Kiyomine had managed to get the plate number but they abandoned the van on the side of the road. The inside of the van was a mess. There were signs of struggle and blood all over. Shorty fought and he fought hard but he had lost the fight.

As the team seemed to narrow the search down, they recovered a small unidentifiable package that might help. "What is it?" asked Kiyomine. Inside the package contained a note and a tape. The note read clearly "if you want nothing worse to happen to him, stop looking. Go home you will never see this precious "Treasure" again."

Masaya gave a quick smile. "Big Mistake" he said as he handed the package over to his associate who went straight to work. "We have our lead. It will only be a matter of time before we know where they are" said Masaya. Kiyomine sat for a moment feeling a small bit of relief entering his mind when his eyes landed on the tape. "Should we watch it?" Kiyomine asked Masaya

"I would advise against it. Terror acts like these are usually them beating up or threatening their hostage," said Masaya. Kiyomine felt anger swelling inside him. "Please. I need to watch it" said Kiyomine. Masaya looked at him for a second and sighed. "Sure thing" said Masaya as he started the tape. As they watched it, Kiyomine cringed. "I'll do to them 10 fold what they did to him" he thought. What he did not expect was what they saw when it started playing. The two men were raping Takara over and over and over again.

As if the whole world stopped, the video continued to play. Everyone in the room was frozen in horror. Kiyomine felt his knees finally buckle and he fell to the ground. Tears that he hadn't felt in years rolled down his face. He felt the whole world crumbling around him. "They raped him" he thought, as the tears grew bigger. His Shorty. His Takara. His Treasure. Kiyomine broke down. As the men finished raping him and left the room, the only noise coming from the tape was Takara cries for Kiyomine to save him as Takara told him he loved him. As Takara told him he was sorry.

~Takara~

The ground was cold and wet but it gave relief to the burning Takara felt. It was his 2nd day in this cell and the men had been relentless coming every 4 hours or so to continue the torture. How many times have they tried to break him? How many times did he fight back? He would not let them break him.

The pain was almost unbearable. The men had devised two types of torture. When they were not raping him, they would proceed to beat every inch of his body. With each thrust and each blow, Takara could feel his body crumble. But he would not let these men take his sanity. He would not become the broken toy of some disgusting buyer no matter how much they wanted him broken. He would fight them even if it killed him. As the man who was Hayato's partner finished his first round of torture, he turned Takara around to proceed with the second part.

After satisfying his disgusting needs, the man proceeded to beat him. "Let's have some fun," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Look on the bright side, kid. Whoever you were running away from is trying extremely hard to find you" said the man. Takara felt if only just a moment a feeling of relief. If anyone in the world could rescue him could it would be Kiyomine and his family. "But you see, we have a reputation" the man continued. "Although we haven't been able to break you, we had to lets say… renegotiate your sale. See, the buyer is very interested in you but not so much of the idea of taking you to his home here in Japan. It seems you have the entire elite police force after you" he said.

"So… here is what's gonna happen, He is waiting just on the other side of the door. I have you all nice and warmed up for him. As soon as he is done, he's going to pay, well... a considerably less amount to have his way with you. Which we will film, edit all of our face out except yours pretty one and send it as a parting gift to the police looking for you. They seem to enjoy the first film and I think they would be happy with a sequel," he said grinning while continuing to crack his knuckles. "Then we will pack you up in a few days time after the heat calms down and we leave for America. We're gonna need to find a more, lets say suitable buyer for you" the man said.

Takara's heart seemed to fall to his feet. He felt every last bit of air leave his lungs. They had sent a tape to Kiyomine and the police. They knew the horrible things happening in this room. Kiyomine knew how dirty he had become. Would he never want to touch him again? Would he never want to look at him again? Would he now truly be nothing but an empty husk forever? Only to be treasured by his highest bidder? At this final thought, the door opened and a large sweaty man walked into the room.

~Kiyomine~

It had been a day since the tape arrived. Masaya's team never stopped working. "Anything?" asked Kiyomine. "We're working as hard as we can" said a police officer. Feeling hopeless and useless, Kiyonmine sat with a man working with pins on a map. They were tracking calls, videos and movements. Masaya reassured Kiyomine that they would have an upper hand, being in a smaller town like this made it harder for them to move without being noticed. "It's only a matter of time. Just have faith" said Masaya. Kiyomine nodded understanding.

The stress began to take its toll. Kiyomine worked endlessly to fight against closing his eyes for more than a moment. Every time he did, Shorty's screams filled his ears and mind. "I have to find him," he thought. How many times would they hurt him before they found him? Finding them soon was not soon enough. Kiyomine jumped as the sound of something hitting the door and then the floor made a bang. Everyone in the room sat quietly for only a moment. Kiyomine jumped up, opened the door and looked down. Horror filled his mind as a second package lay on the floor.

"We have a supper important message from the Princess to Kiyomine. Please be sure to watch till the end," read a note on the package. Kiyomine stared stunned by the cruelty written in every letter. Masaya then proceeded to play the tape. However, before pressing play he said one thing. "We all know that this tape will play something horrible, but we must observe everything. These men are smart but not smarter than us. The clue to find him could be on this tape, Takara is a smart boy. Maybe he tried to code us into something so we must watch and listen carefully with the intension to find any clues to lead us to him. If anyone can't handle this though, please leave now" said Masaya. No one moved.

Masaya gave a short look to Ayako, who proceeded to grab Kiyomine's arm. "Kiyomine, you don't need to watch this" he said. "No!" Kiyomine shot back. "If Shorty says or does something in code, I will be the only one who will be able to decipher it. I know him better than anyone" said Kiyomine He then proceeded to sit next to Reiichi. "I'm ready" said Kiyomine as he nodded toward Masaya. Masaya nodded back and started the tape.

Takara was worse. Every inch of him covered in nasty yellow and green bruises. He sat tied to a chair with only a sheet covering him. Despite his injuries, Takara's eyes were still focused and unwavering. The first man stepped slightly into frame holding what seemed to be cards for Takara to read from. Takara started to read; his voice cracking and shaking. "My dearest Kiyomine, I urge for your men to stop looking for me. I am considered paid for and…" He stopped reading looking deeply into the camera. He took a short breath. "Kiyomine please don't stop..." the words cut off as a new man they had not seen before walked onto camera and smashed him in the face. "That's not how we practiced it. We were gonna give you a chance to say goodbye but how bout we skip right to the main part of this fun little film, I have had enough waiting" the man said.

In all but a second Takara leaped up from the chair having loosened the ropes tying him and knocking the two men to the ground. Takara jumped on the new one. Without thinking, his wild instinct took over and had bitten the man's ear practically off his head. "AHHHH! Crazy piece of shit! I'll kill you!" screamed the fat man in a fit of rage. Takara started kicking and punching as hard as he could. More and more as he kicked and punched until the two men ran over and pulled Takara off the other man. A stream of blood fell from the man's ear.

The man's eyes filled with rage as he walked straight to Shorty pulling him off the ground. BAM! The man slammed Shorty's face into his knee. "That one's for free, sweetheart. How about another" the man said as he grabbed Takara's face again. "Hey, hey, hey" the other man said as he pulled the fat man back. "Once was enough. You're damaging the goods". The fat man grunted. "Look at my ear? This brat deserves it" he said. "I don't care if he bit off your damn ear. Rules are rules," the other man said.

"Hmph" the fat man said. "Alright. Let's get this over with," he said as they dragged Takara over to the wall and chained him up. He pulled the sheet off Takara and proceeded to brutally rape him. Takara screamed in horror and pain as the man thrust into him over and over. He proceeded to bite Takara up and down his back causing welts and blood to start pouring from his wounds to the ground. After about 10 min of brutality, the men left the room leaving the camera running. "We'll be back soon. Don't you miss us," said one of the men.

Takara slumped to the floor weeping silently unable to make another sound. He began moving his fingers ever so slightly thru the dirt on the ground seemingly innocent before falling to the floor, unconscious. The world began to go black around Kiyomine as the tape came to an end. After 3 min of silence, Masaya broke the silence. "I know where to look" he said. "I know where they are."

~Takara~

Takara woke with a startle. He heard what sounded like a BANG of a gun and he fell to the ground huddled in the corner. What would happen now he wondered? Would they come and shoot him in in his legs or arms just to make him feel pain? Were they going to practice their aim on him? Takara heard what sounded like a scuffle for a moment. Could it be the rescuers he thought? No. It was most likely the people who come to buy him and they are unhappy about the results of his "torture".

The Fat sweaty man stood pissed about his new lack of ear. Takara heard the sound of the basement door open and he started to shake the feeling this was the moment his fate was sealed. He wouldn't let it happen. He would die before being raped and filmed again. He would find a way to end it now. The idea of being a slave to some pervert and never knowing the feeling of sunlight again was to hard to bear.

Takara sat eyes slammed shut, hand over his ears. He needed silence. "What am I going to do?" he said quietly to himself. Too frightened to listen to what his captors would say to him, he reached for the broken splinters of the chair he broke, closed his eyes again and gained the courage to stab himself in the gut. He started to hear a familiar voice echo. "Shorty! Shorty! TAKARA! Stop, it's ME! Kiyomine!"

Takara unclamped his ears and dropped the stake. His eyes opened to see Kiyomine running toward him. Takara felt relief flow thru every bone in his body. He felt the happiest to see Kiyomine than he ever did before. But what looked like relief on Kiyomine's face suddenly turned to the look of hatred and anger. Takara noticed he was still chained to the wall, naked, bruised and broken. He screamed "NO KIYOMINE! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" and found his conscious falling as the world went black again.

~Kiyomine~

They found the house. Kiyomine could hardly make out the words flying across the table as they were discussing their plans. His ears were ringing and his body was numb. Reiichi, Okuno, Senpai and Ayako sat beside him not speaking and only listening. They were all wearing bulletproof vests and only followed the swat team into the house. "Don't proceed to any rooms until they're clear. Understood?" said Masaya. Everyone nodded in compliance. Kiyomine knew he would have to listen to go so he willed the ringing out of his ears.

Masaya gave them a complete run down of the house and each floor. The house had two floors and a basement. They had a very good feeling this is where Takara was being held. "I need to see him first. It has to be me," said Kiyomine. "If he sees anyone else, he'll panic. Please" asked Kiyomine with a stern look. "Alright. When we find him, you can see him first. But only after all the rooms are clear. They might've set a trap. For now, wait in the truck until we give the okay," said Masaya. Kiyomine begrudgingly agreed.

They drove what seemed like an eternity until they reached the house. Kiyomine began to sweat. His hands felt like cinderblocks. "This is it," he said quietly to himself. "We're going to save him. Save him from the nightmare we were all in, especially him," he said. Kiyomine had realized something as the ring in his ears stopped. He loved Shorty... He loved Takara. The feeling crashed on him harder than anything ever had in the past and the thought of what they did to him lit his temper on fire.

"Stay calm. Focus. I need to save Takara," Kiyomine thought to himself. He took deep breaths to control his rage and rescue Shorty. He would not die or be injured during this rescue. If something happened to Kiyomine that would be the last straw. That would break, if not already broken, Takara. Masaya lead the infiltration team. For the first time ever Kiyomine felt grateful for his brother. He made a note that when this was over he would genuinely thank him.

The team ran toward the door. Masaya looked at Ayakao and gave her a hand gesture before jiggling the doorknob. "Hmmm. Alright, clear" he said as Masaya kicked the door open and turned back to the wall. The team moved inside slowly. "1st room clear!" Kiyomine listened as the men spoke on the radios. The messages coming in sporadically but always clear. "Suspects are armed! Be careful!" Kiyomine heard on the radio. Only one gun shot followed by scuffling and fights. "2nd room secure," he heard on the radio. Footsteps and pounding on doors continued. "Ready? Go!" CRACK "3rd room is secure."

Kiyomine sat in the van. His emotions were like a seesaw with fear and anger going back and forth one by one. "Kiyomine, are you there?" said the radio. "I'm here! I'm here!" he shouted back. "House is secure. Permission to advance" said Masaya. The rest of the team jumped out of the van and made their way toward the house. Kiyomine, Reiichi and the rest of the team advanced into the house. "Where is he?" Kiyomine asked Masaya, his fists shaking at his sides. "Here" said Masaya, handing Kiyomine a key. "Are you sure you want to go down first?" asked Masaya. Kiyomine nodded and Masaya handed him a pistol. "Just in case someone else is down there," he said. Kiyomine walked to the basement door, unlocked the bolt and walked down.

The first thing he noticed was the scent blood mixed with sweat and filth. Masaya, Ayako, Okuno Senpai and Reiichi followed behind him keeping a safe distance. Kiyomine saw Shorty. Small, huddled and shaking ears and eyes covered. Kiyomine began to call to him as he ran over "Shorty! Shorty!" All in one moment he saw the stake in Shorty's hand hovering just above his stomach ready to plunge. "I won't give you bastards the satisfaction, you hear me?" Shorty muttered. He was ready to finish himself before taking another session of torture.

Kiyomine screamed at the top of his lungs "Shorty! Shorty! TAKARA! Stop it's ME! Kiyomine!" Instantly, his head snapped up and Takara's huge eyes locked on Kiyomine's and he dropped the stake. Kiyomine saw the relief fill his momentarily empty eyes. As Kiyomine walked closer, the anger inside him bubbled to a tipping point. He saw Shorty was chained to the wall, naked and bruised from the top of his head to his feet. As he felt his anger rise, he saw the fear enter Takara's eyes again. The first words that left Takara's mouth. "NO KIYOMINE! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" and Takara fell to the ground crumbling and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipitorwhipit.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiyomine

Ayako had finally contacted Takara's dad. The old man was already landing in the airport that night. Everyone arrived back home from the local hospital. Takara had still not woken up it for two whole days. The events were being kept secret from everyone except those who knew about them. Ayako, Reiichi, Masaya and Okuno Senpai periodically came to check in but Kiyomine hardly left Shorty's side. "You look tired" said Ayako. "I'm fine" said Kiyomine. Kiyomine sat next to Shorty's bed holding his hand. "You need to get some rest. I'll take over a…" said Ayako before being snapped at by Kiyomine. "I SAID I'M FINE!" Kiyomine shouted.

"I'm sorry to bother you," said Ayako. She turned to the door and began to walk out. "Wait!" shouted Kiyomine. He walked up to Ayako and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry. I'm just… it's been a long…" said Kiyomine who couldn't find the words to finish his sentences. "It's okay. I'll grab you some coffee," said Ayako. "Thank you. I appreciate everything you guys did. I don't know if Shorty would be here if it wasn't for you" said Kiyomine as he sat down again and held Takara's hand close to his chest. Ayako smiled. "Don't mention it" she said and walked out of the room.

Kiyomine leered more and more at Takara as he lay unconscious. "Shorty, Shorty, Shorty. What did they do to you?" he said slowly running his hand through Takara's hair. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "It doesn't matter. None of that matters now. You're here. You're with me again. I'll never let that happen again," Kiyomine said. Kiyomine kissed Takara's hand, laid his head on Takara's bed and his heavy eyes finally shut as he began to fall asleep.

Takara

Beeping was the first thing Takara heard. "Where am I?! What's going on?!" Takara thought as he started panicking. His mind began to race with the last things he saw. Kiyomine was running toward him. Kiyomine saw him chained and looked disgusted by what he saw. Takara's eyes flew open. The room was dark but not pitch black. He felt a weight on his hand. Kiyomine was sleeping next to him sitting on a chair head down. "How long has it been?" Takara wondered. He lifted his other hand and touched the top of Kiyomine's head filling Takara with a mixture of joy and sadness. What would Kiyomine think of him? Would Kiyomine find him gross after all of this? Would he get tired of the nightmares Takara knew he would fight forever?

Takara feared his ability to be Kiyomine's pillow would probably disappear with his new disability of waking up kicking and screaming in the middle of the night. The thoughts almost broke him down when he saw Kiyomine eyes began to flutter open. Takara quickly retracted his hand but Kiyomine caught it. Kiyomine sat up looking at him. The days that went by without Kiyomine had seemed to suffocate him. Takara didn't realize how hard it was to breath without him until this moment. Kiyomine stood up and sat on the bed next to him.

Kiyomine took a deep breath and then he began to speak. "I don't always do this sentimental stuff, Shorty so listen closely. I can not breath without you, I can not sleep without you and I definitely cannot live without you. I Love You" he said while peering into Takara's eyes. Kiyomine ran his hand down Takara's cheek gentled. "If you ever decide to vanish again I will chase you to the ends of the world" he said softly.

Takara sat stunned, as if for a moment all the horrible things he endured never happened. But they quickly flooded back into his mind. He turned his head. "I'm dirty, Kiyomine" Takara said quickly and much more sad then he meant it to be. "Takara" Kiyomine called him by his name. The sound was foreign but sweet. "We have our lifetime together to erase what those men did to you. I'll be there with you every step of the way" said Kiyomine.

Takara sat stunned again. "Kiyomine, I love you" said Takara. "I know" he replied. Takara grabbed Kiyomine's hand and held it close to his chest. "Kiyomine... please stay with me" he said as he gazed into Kiyomine's eyes. "I will. I promise." Kiyomine leaned down and kissed Takara. At first it was gentle but eventually became hungry and passionate. At the sudden intensity, Takara had images of the horrors of the past few days flash through his mind and he found himself flinching back. Kiyomine noticed immediately and pulled his face away.

Kiyomine

He was awake. Shorty had woken up. Kiyomine sat stone still, his head still resting on Shorty's hand. How would he react? Would Shorty panic? Would he yell at him to leave him? To not touch him? Kiyomine lay perfectly still. The seconds that felt like hours went by as Kiyomine felt the undeniable feeling of Shorty's hand on his head. A sudden burst of what felt like a mix of joy and sadness shot through Kiyomine like lightning.

He decided it was time to stop pretending to sleep and opened his eyes. Shorty's hand immediately started to retract but Kiyomine caught it. He held his hand careful to be gentle and in no way forceful in holding it. Takara's large eyes locked on him and for a moment it seemed as though Shorty had taken his first breath in ages. Shorty sat looking at him like a deer caught in headlights not sure how to act or what to say. He could feel Shorty's hand start to sweat in his hands. He had to tell him. Had to tell him how he felt, how much he missed him and loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

The words fell out of his mouth before he could argue with himself any longer. "I don't always do this sentimental stuff Shorty so listen closely. I cannot breath without you. I can not sleep without you and I cannot live without you. I Love You. If you ever decide to vanish again I will chase you to the ends of the world"

Kiyomine sat not knowing how the sudden explosion of emotions would affect Shorty. He watched as the mix of emotions ran passed his face. Happiness was first, than a mix of sadness and terror. Kiyomine squeezed his hand and Shorty started to speak. "I'm dirty, Kiyomine" he said in a voice that was less than a whisper. The words were sad and they hit Kiyomine like a truck. The realization that Shorty would carry this new pain for the rest of his life sucked the air out of Kiyomine once again.

No, he won't carry it alone Kiyomine thought. Takara would never be alone again. "Takara" the name rolled off his tongue like a giant weight. He hardly ever called Shorty by his name but today he would. "We have our lifetime together to erase what those "things" did to you. I'll be there every step of the way with you. Every moment of the day forever until you feel better and forever after that" said Kiyomine. Takara sat again stunned by Kiyomine's apparent not expected words. He began to speak again. "Kiyomine, I love you" the words hit Kiyomine's ears sweet sounding but sad. He responded, "I know".

Takara replied, "Kiyomine I'm a mess". The words hit Kiyomine again filling him with anger for what those "things" did to Shorty but Kiyomine swallowed his anger and simply answered "I know." Shorty paused once more before saying one last thing that would cement them together. "Kiyomine...please stay with me". The words he had heard so many times before but now meant more than anything else. The words hung in the air for only a second and Kiyomine took a deep breath and responded "I will. I promise, forever."

Kiyomine leaned down and kissed him. Like sealing a deal he felt the warmth of Shorty's lips on his. He kissed him gently not wanting to startle him. They had shared kisses before but this felt like the first one that meant anything, Kiyomine felt a hunger fill him. He would not let another person touch what was his ever again. He felt his lips get hot and Shorty suddenly flinched. Kiyomine pulled back immediately. "I'm sorry, Shorty. I didn't mean to startle you" he said. " I know" Shorty replied and then it happened. Shorty smiled for just a moment and Kiyomine felt a moment of relief he had not felt in what seemed like forever.

"I love you" Shorty said softly and sweet. "I love you too, Shorty. But I gotta say, you have a lot to learn but I'll wait for you whenever you're ready to continue that kiss." Takara smiled back at him. "Well, as long as you teach me nicely, Kiyomine. Otherwise I might have to go to OkunoSenpai to teach me".

Kiyomine smiled again, "don't you even dare" and the two of them began to laugh.

Takara

A moment later the doors flew open. Takara's dad burst in and launched at Takara grabbing and hugging him for what seemed like a lifetime. Followed by him was Reiichi, Okuno Senpai, Ayako and Masaya. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Takara really smiled and holding Kiyomine's hand looked at all the people he decided he would treasure in his life.

Takara knew that it would never be the same. The nightmares would haunt him, the flashbacks would hurt him and the memories would try to crush him. Knowing that, he knew he had a lifetime to see the sun, the stars, and the moon with Kiyomine. He would wake up and fight with him, eat and study with him. He would go back to the dorms and see his friends and teachers. He would have a million dates with Kiyomine at the movies, arcade and maybe even get lucky at the libraries to study with him, and Takara would Treasure every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This was the last chapter! Thank you so much for following this story.
> 
> I am considering writing an epilogue chapter taking place years later with some fluffy stuff between Kiyomine and Takara but I have not even started it yet. I pretty much wrote all of these chapters at the same time so I don't know if I'm gonna do it yet. With this in mind, I am gonna keep this story marked as "Incomplete" for the time being so look out for a possible(?)..future update! Let me know if you want it!
> 
> ~Roxie~  
> follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipitorwhipit.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipitorwhipit.


End file.
